You didn't see that coming?
by Patolemus
Summary: Clint Barton y Pietro Maximoff estaban destinados a estar juntos. Porque a Pietro Maximoff no se le daba la arquería. Y Clint Barton no era lo suficientemente rápido. Tony Stark y Steve Rogers estaban destinados, y ellos lo sabían. Y Tony Stark era un romántico aunque fuera un desastre en tener una vida amorosa. ¿Así que quien mejor que un hombre de los 40' para ayudarlo?
1. Aclaraciones

**»Esto es un fanfic, por lo tanto todo el universo de Marvel no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, aunque la historia si es mía.**

**»Está historia tiene contenido homosexual. Si no te gusta, no lo leas, y si lo haces, hazlo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**»Como ya dije, esto es un fanfic. Por lo tanto, hay algunas cosas en la trama alteradas a mi voluntad para mejorar el avance de los acontecimientos, ya sean edades, situaciones, alineación de los personajes y/o incluso personalidades. **

**Patolemus.**


	2. Capítulo Único

**_•|They were meant to be|•_**

—¡Es que no entiendo cómo es que no se dan cuenta! —Steve miraba de manera cansada a su novio, que como toda reina del drama que era no podía evitar exagerar las cosas.

—Tony, el que tú veas las cámaras de seguridad que hay en la torre y escuches las conversaciones _secretas_ de las personas, no significa que todos lo hagan. —le explicó pacientemente el super soldado al multimillonario, que parecía creer que al él ser un chismoso total, todos lo eran.

—¡Pero es que es simplemente _demasiado_ obvio! Es como decir que Thor es rubio, si alguien no lo sabe es porque simplemente es idiota o un inadaptado social. —reclamó Tony, creyendo fielmente en lo que decía, aunque fuera en realidad una tontería.

—Tony, Clint se acaba de divorciar porque descubrió que su esposa lo engañaba mientras salvaba al mundo y Pietro lleva una semana y media de recuperación después de que se murió por culpa de al menos siete balas en su torso. Muerto. Por siete balas. En su torso. Hoy es el primer día en el que ha podido ir a entrenar, y es porque su cuerpo tiene propiedades de auto regeneración —el rubio frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo—. Tú tuviste un pedazo de metralla en el corazón por años, deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie.

—Por eso mismo no lo entiendo, mi metralla no impidió que supiera de mi amor por ti. —dijo Tony como si con eso todo estuviera resuelto.

—Te recuerdo, que al principio eras un desastre. Más de lo normal —añadió al ver la ceja levantada de su novio—. Aunque eso probablemente no tuviera nada que ver con la metralla...

—Ok, me lo tomaré como un cumplido. —Steve volteó los ojos con fastidio y Tony sonrió, amaba sacarlo de sus casillas.

El hombre de acero abrazó a su novio y éste lo envolvió con sus musculosos brazos, depositando con cariño un beso en su cabeza.

Ambos miraron con más atención de la recomendable una de las imágenes que mostraban las cámaras de seguridad. La que estaban viendo en ese momento grababa lo que sucedía en la sala de entrenamiento.

Clint se encontraba tratando de enseñarle a Pietro cómo manejar un arco, aunque por las flechas en el suelo frente a la diana se podía decir que no tenía mucho éxito en su tarea. El peliplateado lo intentaba de verdad, se notaba en su expresión de decisión, pero al parecer la arquería simplemente no era para él. A pesar de todo, Clint no se rendía, y Pietro tampoco.

El arquero estaba pegado a la espalda del chico, flexionando sus brazos junto a los de Pietro, y señalándole cómo posicionar las piernas. Todo parecía ir de maravilla hasta que la flecha fue lanzada y terminó junto a todas las demás en el piso. El rostro algo sonrojado del chico Maximoff le daba señales bastante claras a los dos hombres que veían la escena.

Tanto Tony como Steve llegaron a la misma conclusión. Pietro no lograba darle a la diana porque estaba demasiado concentrado en su instructor, o no lo hacía a propósito para que éste no se alejara.

Steve se inclinaba más por la primera, su inocencia y creencia en la moral ante todo, por supuesto. Tony... bueno, ya sabemos cómo es. Obviamente creía que Pietro era alguien bastante ingenioso.

Si hubiera sido por el moreno, hubieran visto la interacción entre ambos vengadores por mucho rato más, pero la culpa y el cargo de conciencia le llegaron al rubio, y terminó convenciendo a su novio de dejarlos en paz, así que le pidieron a FRYDAY que sacara las grabaciones de las cámaras.

Pero Tony no iba a darse por vencido, claro que no. Si por algo se le conocía era porque le encantaba meterse en la vida de los demás, y más si eran sus compañeros de equipo. Lo hacía sin mala intención, así que se le perdonaba. Además, el hombre sabía guardar secretos si así lo encontraba necesario.

Steve noto la cara de su novio, y de inmediato supo por donde iban sus pensamientos.

—Oh, no, Stark. No vallas por ahí. —advirtió el rubio.

—¿Que? Ni siquiera sabes en que estoy pensando. —dijo Tony defendiéndose.

—Pero te conozco. Solo déjalos tranquilos, si en verdad tiene que pasar lo resolverán solos. A nosotros nadie nos ayudo. —Steve trató de razonar con su novio.

—¿Que nadie nos ayudó? ¿Estas de broma? Toda la torre hizo un maldito plan malévolo para dejarnos atascados en el ascensor durante más de una semana. ¡Nos dejaban agua y comida por la noche! Si eso no es ayuda entonces no que se es. —dijo Tony mientras se levantaba del sillón en el que ambos se encontraban para ir a buscar una gaseosa. Antes hubiera sido whiskey lo que había en el vaso, pero esos eran efectos secundarios de salir con Steve Rogers.

—Si, bueno... eso no cuenta —el multimillonario alzo una ceja—. Puede que yo halla organizado todo ese asunto. Y puede que por eso FRIDAY no nos hacía caso. Y puede que por eso nunca estabas despierto cuando se abrían las puertas para dejar las cosas. Pero solo puede. —añadió al final, como si eso lo hiciera menos culpable.

—... espera, ¿que? ¿Tu planeaste todo eso? —el rubio asintió un poco apenado—. Nunca creí que hubiera un lado oscuro dentro de esa cabezota que tienes. En serio soy una mala influencia. Yo y Natasha —Tony miró extrañado a su novio. ¿Como no se había dado cuenta? Steve era malísimo mintiendo, así que la única respuesta al cómo no había notado que había sido él el cerebro de esa operación era que realmente había estado distraído mirándolo como para siquiera escuchar lo que decía. ¿Que? Conociéndolo era algo bastante probable—. No importa. Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Ahora lo importante es que mi teoría de que hay que hacer algo se comprueba.

Steve suspiro sonoramente. Ahora si que no podría pararlo. ¿Para que había siquiera abierto la boca? Realmente era muy malo mintiendo.

_Maldito suero del super soldado, quien te mandó a aumentar mi incapacidad para mentir_, pensó internamente, y no pudo evitar pensar en la palabra _lenguaje_.

Ok, definitivamente tenía un problema.

—¿Que quieres que haga? —Tony sonrió victorioso cuando escuchó las palabras de rendición salir de los labios de su rubio favorito. No creía que fuera a convencerlo, pero al parecer el Capitán también quería ver a esos juntos lo más pronto posible, y aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta el mecánico sabía que estaba dispuesto a darles un pequeño empujonsito.

La cuestión es que ambos pensaban que _Clint Barton y Pietro Maximoff estaban destinados a estar juntos_.

Lastima para el rubio que Tony Stark no estuviera pensando en algo tan pequeño.

**_•|He wasn't good at archery|•_**

Pietro Maximoff se encontraba frustrado. ¿Si con la arquería o consigo mismo? Eso ya era otra cosa distinta.

Lo había intentado. Había intentado aprender cómo lanzar una flecha a una diana, pero le era imposible. No era bueno en el tiro con arco y flechas. Al menos eso era lo que le había dicho a Clint la noche anterior, cuando no había logrado que las flechas siquiera se clavasen en la diana.

La verdad era que el peliplateado tenía un problema bastante más grande que no saber lanzar las flechas, y su instructor tenía bastante la culpa.

Clint Barton. Ese nombre rondaba su cabeza desde que se lo encontró por primera vez en el bosque, cuando aún estaba del lado de H.Y.D.R.A. y le divertía confundir a los demás con su super velocidad. Aún le divertía, pero ahora ya no se encontraba del lado de los malos.

Miró la flecha que había recogido antes de irse de la sala, tan rápido que Clint no pudo notarlo, y la hizo girar entre sus dedos hábilmente, como hacía con las baquetas de su batería cuando era más joven.

El peliplateado suspiró mirando la flecha. Pertenecía a uno de los tantos carcajs del arquero, lo sabía porque vio las iniciales C.F.B. grabadas delicadamente en ella. Pietro bufo divertido. A ese hombre le encantaban sus flechas. Y a Pietro le encantaba él.

Frustrado por no poder sacarse al rubio de la cabeza, el velocista decidió que lo mejor sería salir a correr un rato, aunque no pudiera hacerlo tan rápido como le gustaría por los civiles que transitaban por las calles de New York.

Iba saliendo de su habitación cuando se encontró con Wanda, y automáticamente sonrió, como siempre lo hacía al ver a su hermana. Pietro la adoraba, con toda su alma. Si había alguien que podía sacar de su cabeza a Clint Barton, esa era Wanda. Lastima que también pudiera pasar al revés.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Yo digo que deberías decírselo, Pietro. Te aseguro que te corresponderá. —dijo Wanda a los dos segundos de verlo.

—Odio que me leas la mente —bufo el de cabellos plateados mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar por los pasillos, sus intenciones de correr olvidadas—. Además, ¿como estas tan segura? Si cumpliste con el trato, no has leído su mente, así que en realidad no sabes que respondería si le digo. —dijo Pietro con fastidio. Para Wanda era fácil, ella podía simplemente leer los pensamientos de Visión... o de cualquier otra persona. Pero Pietro... Pietro estaba en una situación muy diferente, principalmente porque el estaba enamorado de otro hombre, que se acababa de divorciar de una _mujer_, con la cual había tenido tres hijos. ¿Necesitaba ser más claro?

Pietro en verdad sentía cosas fuertes por Clint, no lo iba a negar. Tampoco podría si quisiese hacerlo, no sería posible. Pero todo indicaba a que Clint Barton realmente no estaba interesado, y que ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres.

—Hey, no pienses en esas cosas. Claro que tienes oportunidad con Clint, Pietro. Solo debes aprovecharla. Además, tú no puedes saberlo. Mira y en verdad si le gustan los hombres. —ánimo Wanda a su hermano cuando leyó sus pensamientos, en un intento por reconfortarlo.

El peliplateado se apoyó en la cabeza de su hermana suspirando con fuerza. El amor si que era complicado.

* * *

Clint Barton se encontraba frustrado. ¿Por la inutilidad de su alumno con la arquería o la suya propia para enseñarle? Eso ya era otra cosa distinta.

Sabía que no era totalmente culpa de Pietro, él también era culpable de que el peliplateado no pudiera aprender. Cuando estaba junto al chico, Clint no podía evitarlo y de un momento a otro se encontraba divagando sobre él.

¿Y como no hacerlo? Si tenía esa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, y esos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban, y su cabello, Dios su cabello. Le daban ganas de tocarlo porque parecía tan sedoso... además de que se encontraba más bueno que el pan. ¿Acaso era legal que alguien tan guapo como Pietro Maximoff tuviera ese paquete así de marcado?

El arquero soltó un pequeño grito de frustración al darse cuenta de hacía donde se dirigían sus pensamientos otra vez. ¿Que tenía ese chico? ¿Que hacia a Pietro tan irresistible para él?

Luego de su primera clase, Pietro se había marchado con su super velocidad, tan rápido que Clint apenas pudo ver un borrón pasar. El agente estuvo un rato más allí practicando, pero rápidamente había perdido el interés por pensar en su chico de cabellos plateados.

¿_Su_ chico? ¿Desde cuando Pietro Maximoff era _su chico_?

Clint terminó de guardar las flechas y el arco, así que salió de la sala de entrenamiento en busca de Natasha. Siempre que necesitaba un consejo iba con Natasha, y ella iba con él. No por nada eran mejores amigos.

La encontró donde supuso lo haría. Natasha Romanoff _amaba_ la comida casi tanto como el mismo Thor.

—Ya no puedo más, Nat. —la pelirroja se encontraba zampándose un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que quedaba por la celebración de haber ganado la batalla contra Ultron en Sokovia. Sinceramente, a Clint le sorprendía que aún quedara pastel. Habían esperado a que Pietro estuviese lo suficientemente fuerte como para aparecerse en la fiesta (cosa que había tratado unos cuantos meses porque el pobre literalmente _se había muerto_), pero ya habían pasado tres días. El arquero se agarró de los pelos al descubrirse pensando en él nuevamente.

—¿Que te sucede? Estas más raro de lo normal. ¿Que hiciste ahora Francis? —la rusa miró de forma acusatoria a su amigo.

—¡Nada, ese es el problema! ¡Que no puedo hacer nada! ¡No puedo hacer nada al respecto porque si lo hago Pietro se alejará y me odiará y no me dejará estar a menos de cinco metros de él y yo seré la escoria más miserable en la tierra! —¿dramático? No, que va.

—Ok, creo que es hora de que te calmes. Siéntate y cuéntamelo todo. —ordenó la pelirroja sentándolo en un taburete junto al de ella, sirviéndole otra porción de pastel.

Y Clint le contó. Le contó todo. Sobre sus pensamientos, y del cómo se había enamorado del chico en cuestión de semanas, y de sus inseguridades. Nada le aseguraba que Pietro le correspondiese. ¿Quien le aseguraba que a Pietro siquiera le gustasen los hombres? Todo era un desastre desde su punto de vista.

—Ok... tu problema aquí es que eres un idiota —el arquero miró sorprendido a Natasha—. En serio, solo ve y dile lo que sientes.

—Pero... pero... ¡pero no sabe usar un arco! —dijo como último intento de defensa, un intento patético en todo caso.

—¿Bromeas? A mi no me engañas, te encanta que Pietro no sepa lanzar una flecha. —la pelirroja volteó los ojos, comenzando a comerse el pastel de Clint al ver que éste no lo había tocado.

Y por mucho que Clint quiso debatirlo, no pudo. No pudo hacerlo. _Porque a Pietro Maximoff no se le daba la arquería_. Y eso a Clint le encantaba.

* * *

Steve y Tony miraban todo desde la seguridad de la habitación que compartían, viendo detalladamente los vídeos que las cámaras habían grabado. Si antes estaban seguros, ahora no habría quien los detuviera.

—No puedo creer que este emocionado respecto a todo esto. —pese a todo, Steve se sentía mal por haber sucumbido ante la tentación de hacer de cupido. Sabía que si esos dos no recibían ayuda, tal vez nunca se declararían, pero aún así su conciencia le susurraba que los dejaran en paz. Steve no le prestaba la más mínima atención pero eso no significaba que la irritante vocecita no repitiera lo mismo todo el tiempo.

—Bienvenido al lado oscuro, cariño. —Tony estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con todo el asunto. Nadie lo creería, y él mismo lo negaría hasta la muerte, pero Tony Stark era un romántico empedernido total, lo cual resultaba irónico porque era un desastre en el amor. Bueno, cosas de la vida.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, viendo las imágenes frente a sus ojos.

—¿Tienes un plan? —se atrevió a preguntar el rubio segundos después. La sonrisa del moreno le dijo todo.

Ya habían observado y se habían asegurado de no estar metiendo la pata hasta el fondo con todo esto, así que ya había llegado el momento de actuar.

—Es momento de la fase uno, Steve.

**_•|He wasn't fast enough|•_**

Pietro se encontraba riendo, muy divertido con toda la situación. Clint, a su lado, solo podía resollar y tratar de que el aire volviera a fluir por sus pulmones. ¿En que momento se le había ocurrido aceptar esa competencia de velocidad? ¿Y contra Pietro Maximoff? ¿_Quicksilver_? En serio que tanto pensar en él le estaba afectando el coco.

—¿Te encuentras bien, anciano? Parece que la edad te está afectando —se burlo el velocista mientras se acercaba y lo enderezaba. Clint lo miró—. Así el aire fluye con mayor libertad por tus pulmones. Encorvado solo te hace daño.

—¿Como lo sabes? —preguntó ya más calmado. El chico tenía razón, en esa posición le era más fácil respirar.

—Digamos que de pequeño tuve que lidiar con varios abusones en la escuela, y no siempre fui tan guapo y genial como lo soy ahora. Correr era mi mayor ventaja, era pequeño y escurridizo, así que también era rápido. Al final, se volvió una costumbre. Probablemente es por eso que mi mutación dejó este resultado —explicó el peliplateado sin darle mayor importancia al asunto—. Nos esperan en la base. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Clint tardo unos segundos en dar su respuesta.

—No. No, esta bien, ve tú. Yo... necesito hacer algo de camino a la torre. —logró decir todo eso sin tartamudear ni trabarse, un éxito total teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba: agotado, junto al chico por el que estaba prendado hasta la médula, y con el pensamiento de que a ese chico lo acosaban cuando era pequeño.

Genial, ¿no?

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Clint se pasó todo el camino de vuelta a la torre Avengers analizando lo que Pietro Maximoff le había revelado. ¿Como era posible que alguien tan alegre, tan vivo, tan... luminoso como Pietro hubiera sufrido de acoso escolar? Para Clint era simplemente inverosímil.

Para aparentar que realmente hizo algo de camino a la torre, Clint paso a comprar hamburguesas para todos. ¿Porque? A Pietro parecía gustarle la comida americana, especialmente las hamburguesas.

...

Si, definitivamente Clint tenía que dejar de mirar tanto a Pietro.

¿Pero como podía hacerlo? Solo con pensar en él su mente se trababa y se volvía un idiota, solo pensando en el de cabellos plateados todo el tiempo. Hasta había tenido sueños con Pietro. ¡Sueños! Y no precisamente sueños aptos para menores, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Así que, a fin de cuentas, la verdad era que Clint Barton estaba totalmente hasta el cuello con Pietro Maximoff.

* * *

—¡Soy un idiota! —fue lo que dijo Pietro nada más llegar a la habitación de su hermana directo de su pequeña conversación con Clint. Tampoco era como si hubiera tardado más que unos segundos, ventajas de tener super velocidad, ya saben.

—¿Y acabas de darte cuenta? —dijo la bruja mientras leía un libro, aunque al captar los pensamientos de su hermano dejó el libro a un lado y se centró en él—. ¿Porque dices que eres un idiota? ¿Por contarle algo de tu pasado?

—¡Pero es que ahora creerá que soy muy extraño y se alejara por eso! O peor aún, ¡me tendrá lastima! No se si pueda vivir con eso, Wanda. —Pietro estaba seguro de que comenzaría a  
hiperventilar en cualquier momento.

—Primero que nada, como se nota que me lleve toda la inteligencia de nuestros padres. Clint Francis Barton no se alejara de ti porque te molestaban de pequeño, Pietro. Él no es así, y lo sabes —Pietro se calmó un poco, pero después volvió a estresarse al recordar la segunda opción—. Y tampoco va a tenerte lastima, idiota —Wanda suspiró—. Mira, Clint no va a cambiar la manera en la que te trata, y si lo hace es que el idiota es él.

—Gracias, Wanda. —su hermana le sonrió y ambos se abrazaron.

Toda la escena estaba siendo vista por Tony y Steve, que con solo una mirada supieron lo que tenían que hacer.

Era hora de comenzar la fase dos.

* * *

Clint se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la torre Avengers, lugar en el que obviamente residía, camino a la sala de juntas por una misión que Nick Fury les había encomendado a él y a otro de sus compañeros.

Estaba esperando al elevador, y justo cuando las puertas iban a cerrar, un rayo azul paso entre medio.

Clint no sabía si reír o llorar. ¿Que hacía Pietro allí? Bueno, pregunta estúpida. Él tenía tanto derecho como el propio Clint a usar el elevador, después de todo ambos vivían allí. Probablemente solo sea una coincidencia.

—Oh, hola niño —dijo aparentando normalidad—. ¿Vas a alguna parte?

—El Cap me dijo que Fury necesitaba de mis habilidades para una misión, o algo así le entendí. La voz de Stark en el fondo dificultaba un poco las cosas... —el peliplateado hizo una mueca que a Clint le pareció adorable—. ¿Y tú? ¿A donde vas?

Que coincidencia ni que ocho cuartos. Si eso significaba lo que él creía que significaba... oh, esa era la mejor forma de estar en el cielo y en el infierno a la vez.

—Parece que seremos compañeros, Maximoff. —dijo el arquero con una sonrisa, que el velocista respondió igualmente.

Pietro dio gracias a todo aquel que estuviera escuchándolo allí arriba por no haberse sonrojado. ¿Es que acaso Clint se había puesto más guapo en las últimas dos horas desde que se habían visto? ¿Era eso siquiera posible?

Si, decidió finalmente Pietro. Si era posible.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando, de un segundo a otro, el elevador dejó de bajar y se quedó estancado, haciendo un estruendoso chillido al hacerlo. Pietro y Clint se miraron con evidente confusión

—¿Sentiste eso? —preguntó Pietro acercándose el tablero.

—Si, y no me gustó ese sonido —dijo Clint mirando a la cámara del elevador—. ¿FRIDAY que sucede?

Nada. Silencio. Al parecer, FRIDAY estaba fuera de servicio.

Pietro no tenía como saberlo, pero a Clint se le prendió la ampolleta cuando que quedó mirando a la cámara que estaba en la esquina del elevador.

—No puedo creerlo. En serio, esto es caer bajo. Lo creería de ti, Stark, pero ¿Steve? Me siento traicionado. Además, ¿como lo supieron? —se detuvo un minuto—. Para que pregunto, obviamente Tony vio los vídeos de las cámaras. Ni siquiera se porque me sorprende. —dijo olvidando momentáneamente la presencia del peliplateado junto a él, cosa bastante difícil puesto que pensaba en él todo el tiempo. Era bueno saberlo.

—¿De que hablas, anciano? —obviamente, Pietro no entendía nada. Él aún estaba en el hospital cuando encerraron a Tony y a Steve en ese mismo elevador, durante una semana completa y tres días a petición del rubio. Extraño, pero al final dio el resultado esperado.

—De que nos han encerrado a propósito aquí, niño —Pietro lo miró sin entender—. Verás, cuando tú aún estabas en el hospital, a Steve se le ocurrió que la mejor forma de poder declarársele a Tony era pasar una semana y media encerrados en el elevador. Nos pidió ayuda a todos, así que cuando Steve se aseguraba de que Tony dormía, nos avisaba y nosotros bajábamos la comida y el agua que usarían ese día, les poníamos música en los tiempos correctos, tú sabes. FRIDAY también ayudó, así que Tony no pudo conectarse con ella aunque intento de todo —explicó el arquero mientras Pietro abría los ojos como dos platos. ¿Eso significaba que...?

El peliplateado comenzó a hiperventilar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Santa mierda, eso no podía estar pasando, no podía. Iba a estar en un ascensor. Encerrado. Con Clint. Por días.

—Hey, ¿te encuentras bien? —Pietro solo pudo negar mientras sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más erráticas—. Niño, me estás asustando, ¿que te pasa?

—S-so-soy... claus-ustr-trofó-óbico. —logró decir entre respiraciones. Pietro sentía cómo comenzaba a faltarle el aire, y las paredes comenzaban a hacerse más pequeñas. El peliplateado no tardo en hacerse bolita en una esquina de la habitación. Ni siquiera pensaba en que al parecer lo habían descubierto, conociendo a Wanda ya le habría contado a todos menos al arquero sobre su enamoramiento. Solo el pensamiento de estar atrapado allí por días... ¿¡Porque las paredes se pegaban tan rápido!?

Clint maldijo en voz alta mirando acusadoramente a la cámara antes de arrodillarse junto al chico y rodearlo con sus brazos. El arquero sabia que hacer, una de sus compañeras en el circo era claustrofóbica.

—Pietro, mírame. Mírame —repitió cuando el velocista no hacía caso—. Hey, todo estará bien. Mira, vamos a pedirle a Tony que aumente el flujo de aire, y vas a ver que todo va a estar mejor, ¿ok? —aunque Clint le estaba ordenando a Tony que subiera la maldita corriente de aire, no dejó de mirar a Pietro a los ojos en ningún momento, no siquiera cuando comenzó a calmarse.

El velocista sintió como el aire volvía a entrar en sus pulmones, todo gracias a Clint. Sus ojos claros lo hipnotizaban, y lo hacían olvidarse de en donde se encontraba. Abrazo de vuelta al arquero, en un intento de estabilizarse... ademas, era una buena excusa. Pero eso Clint nunca lo sabría.

Poco a poco, sintió como las paredes volvían a su tamaño normal, y su corazón dejaba de latir tan rápido. Seguía a un ritmo más elevado de lo normal, pero eso era por algo totalmente diferente.

Clint, notando lo mismo que él, tomó la mano del muchacho y la llevo a su pecho.

—Mira, siente los latidos de mi corazón —Pietro, algo sonrojado, lo hizo. Eran calmados, y estables. Lentos—. Trata de copiarlos. Venga, tú puedes, niño.

El corazón de Pietro latía más rápido por naturaleza, porque la mutación le hacía imposible bajar el ritmo. No podía copiar los latidos de Clint ni aunque eso le salvara la vida, y fue ese el momento en que él se dio cuenta de algo.

_Clint Barton no era lo suficientemente rápido_. Y eso a Pietro le encantaba.

* * *

—Eso fue cruel, ¿lo saben no? —dijo Steve mirando cómo Tony, Wanda y Natasha admiraban la escena frente a sus ojos.

Ahora que el peliplateado se había calmado, él y el arquero habían comenzado una conversación sobre la comida americana, idea de Clint para distraer al chico del lugar en donde se encontraban. No lo dijo en voz alta, pero era evidente.

—Si, pero era la única forma para que se acercaran. Además, así Pietro puede comenzar a superar su claustrofobia. Y que lo haga con Clint a su lado hará que junto a él se sienta más seguro, los acercará más —explicó Wanda—. Y tú no digas nada. Fue tu idea la de meterlos en el elevador, Steve.

El rubio se sonrojó mientras Tony y Natasha le hacían burla y Wanda sonreía con satisfacción.

—Eso fue porque funcionó con Tony y conmigo, así que pensé en que sería igual con ellos dos. _Obviamente_ no sabía que Pietro era claustrofóbico. —explicó Steve volteando los ojos al final. Si, Steve Correcto Rogers volteó los ojos. Sus compañeros lograban corromperlo hasta niveles insospechados.

—Bueno, eso no importa. No hubiera aceptado que dejasen a Pietro encerrado si no supiera que nada malo iba a pasar, es mi hermano —dijo Wanda—. Pero por ahora, creo que es mejor dejarlos tranquilos. Podemos abrir un poco las puertas más tarde para pasarles la comida y el agua, y tal vez algo de ropa.

—Pero yo quiero seguir viendo. —se quejo Tony, el más cotilla del grupo.

—Déjalos en paz por un rato, Anthony —regañó el Capitan mientras el moreno hacía un mohín. Steve suspiro—. Más tarde puedes volver a acosarlos, pero déjalos tranquilos.

Iron Man lo pensó un poco, pero al final pareció encontrarle un lado bueno a la propuesta.

—De acuerdo, pero discutiremos las condiciones más tarde. —Steve esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras Wanda y Natasha se iban riendo. Obviamente sabían a que tipo de _condiciones_ se refería Tony.

Ajenos a todo eso, Clint y Pietro estaban felices en su mundo particular, compartiendo solo ellos dos. Si, estaban en un elevador. Si, Pietro era claustrofóbico. _Y si, estaban en un elevador_. El estar en un elevador lo hacía todo bastante extraño. Pero estaban juntos, y eso era lo que contaba.

**_•|They were meant to be and they knew it|•_**

Steve Rogers miraba fijamente la imagen que le había pedido a FRIDAY. Viendo a Clint y a Pietro, el rubio recordaba su propia experiencia atrapando en ese elevador. Había sido un tanto estresante (convivir 24/7 con Tony Stark podía resultar bastante... no sabía cómo decirlo sin sonar cruel, así que lo dejaría como estaba), pero al final había valido totalmente la pena. Ahora estaba con el amor de su vida, y no podría ser más feliz al respecto.

Era su hora de vigilar que no sucediera nada dentro de ese elevador. Bueno, nada peligroso. Ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que Pietro y Clint se hallaban encerrados, y descontando el episodio inicial de claustrofobia que había tenido Pietro, no había pasado nada mucho más interesante.

Ambos habían hablado, reído, los habían maldecido a todos por dejarlos allí (Steve dijo _lenguaje_ y después se sintió bastante estúpido al darse cuenta de que no podían escucharle), y ahora finalmente estaban por quedarse dormidos.

Habían estado esperando ese momento. Al igual que habían hecho la primera vez, Steve estaba esperando a que sus compañeros se durmieran para poder abrir las puertas y dejarles los implementos para el día siguiente. Ni Clint ni Pietro lo sabían, pero había una pequeña abertura entre el ascensor y el exterior, en la parte de abajo. Era importante que no lo supieran porque de ese modo no sabrían que forzar las puertas les dejaría salir.

El rubio esperó pacientemente a que ambos estuvieran dormidos. Incluso les llamo por el intercomunicador del elevador para asegurarse, y cuando estuvo seguro llamó a Tony.

—Ya están dormidos. Aunque creo que tal vez Pietro despierte pronto, esa posición se ve bastante incómoda... —comentó Steve en cuanto su novio contestó al teléfono.

—_Entendido, Cap. Le diré a Wanda que abra las puertas. Creo que Natasha tenía las mochilas, pero igual la llamo_. —dijo Tony del otro lado de la línea antes de cortar la llamada.

Steve suspiró sonoramente y se acomodó en la enorme cama de la habitación que compartía con Tony. Las imágenes tridimensionales proyectadas por FRIDAY pasaron a segundo plano con un ademán de su mano, siendo tapadas por otra imagen.

Esos anillos lo tenían obsesionado desde hace tiempo. Meses, para ser más precisos. El rubio sonrió recordando cómo había partido todo.

La guerra de Ultron había acabado hace tan sólo dos días. Pietro estaba en una base ultra secreta de S.H.I.E.L.D. a la que nadie en el equipo tenía acceso por su _super-secreta-ubicación_ (lo que significa que Tony pudo encontrar el lugar en menos de dos horas pero no iban a molestar porque Fury los fusilaría a todos), donde trataban de evitar que se muriera de manera definitiva. Su sistema de auto regeneración era lo que lo había salvado, pero igualmente estaba en estado crítico (la razón de que hubiera salido del hospital tan solo dos semanas atrás y que hasta hace cinco días no le dejasen mover un dedo).

Steve ya sabía que estaba enamorado de Tony, pero nunca lo había sentido con tanta fuerza hasta que vio esos anillos. Eran de oro blanco, y de inmediato se los imaginó con un bonito grabado por dentro, uno para Tony y otro para él. Ese fue el momento en el que Steve Rogers decidió que conquistaría a Anthony Stark aunque le costase la vida. Y lo logro. Pero aún estaba la mayor interrogante. ¿Compraba los anillos... o no?

Los veía todos los días, sin falta. Tony nunca había sabido de ellos, solo Wanda y Natasha, porque la primera se metió en su mente y fue de chismosa con la pelirroja.

Pero eso no es lo importante aquí. Steve sabía que tal vez Tony no fuese del todo fácil de manejar, y que tenía demasiados defectos (entre ellos la arrogancia y obsesividad compulsiva), pero aún así estaba seguro de que si no fuera tal y como era... Steve no lo querría como amaba al Tony que tenía a su lado. Porque sin todos esos defectos, simplemente no sería Tony Stark.

Tony, al otro lado de la torre, no pensaba en anillos ni compromisos, pero si en el amor. Y sorprendentemente, no en el de esos dos atrapados en el elevador, su mayor obsesión actual. No, Tony Stark estaba pensando en su propia relación con Steve.

¿Cuando se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él? Tony no lo sabía con exactitud, pero lo admitió, al menos para si mismo, cuando el rubio calló por las escaleras al menos dos pisos, solo porque había hecho una apuesta con él sobre que podía bajar más rápido por las escaleras y llegar antes que el mecánico en el elevador.

No lo supo porque temiera perderlo, El Capitán era más resistente que eso. Tony Stark admitió estar enamorado de Steve Rogers cuando, aún al verlo en esa posición tan vergonzosa, Tony pensó que era lo más hermoso y tierno que había visto en su vida. Que aún con todos esos defectos y esa terquedad que lo sacaba de quicio, no cambiaría nada de él.

La cuestión era que _Tony Stark y Steve Rogers estaban destinados, y ellos lo sabían_. Ninguno estaba mal con eso, es más, les encantaba. ¿Los polos opuestos se atraen, no? Eso decían, al menos.

Pero ahora el problema no era ese. ¿Como iban ellos dos a juntar a Pietro Maximoff con Clint Barton? Ya lo tenían planeado. Era hora de la fase tres.

* * *

Habían pasado seis días. Seis días en los cuales Clint y Pietro habían hecho de todo. Al menos, todo lo que podía hacerse encerrados en un elevador, claro. Y bueno, tampoco habían hecho ninguna de las cosas por las que Tony esperaba ansiosamente. Aún no llegaban a ese nivel.

El primer día había aparecido una baraja de cartas junto a unas fichas de poker, además de otros cuantos juegos de mesa, así que se habían pasado horas jugando de todo. Incluso podría decirle que inventaron unos cuantos juegos. Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

En un momento Pietro había mencionado que el lugar se sentía silencioso, así que Clint grito a la nada para ver si les ponían algo de música.

El efecto fue inmediato. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que comenzara a sonar una playlist de canciones, las cuales oscilaban entre el rock, la electrónica, el pop y hasta música latina. También había unas cuantas canciones en sokoviano, que a Pietro le encantaban. Clint no entendía un carajo de lo que decían, pero le gustaba oír la voz de Pietro cantar en su idioma natal. Le encantaba ese acento tan sexy que tenía el peliplateado, lo seducía de una manera increíble.

También habían hablado de muchas cosas, cosas de las cuales probablemente no hubieran hablado nunca de no haber estado en esa situación.

Clint le contó a Pietro sobre su infancia, de como había vivido y crecido en un circo desde que tenía memoria. De como entro a S.H.I.E.L.D., del accidente que tuvo cuando tenía apenas cinco años, cuando calló de la cuerda floja a veinte metros de altura, otorgándole la vista privilegiada que tenía... muchas cosas, pero ninguna era la que realmente quería hablar con su chico de cabellos plateados.

Pietro, a cambio, le hablo de su familia antes del accidente. No recordaba mucho de sus padres, Wanda y él solo tenían ocho años cuando estos fallecieron. Le hablo de su amor por la batería y como solía tocarla antes de que toda esa locura de H.Y.D.R.A. comenzara, de como inicio su claustrofobia (el mismo accidente que causó la muerte de sus padres), de los _bully's_ que tenía en la escuela... sobre muchas cosas. Pero, de nuevo, no de lo realmente éste quería hablar con su arquero preferido.

—Entonces, ¿te gustan los patos? —preguntó Clint para asegurarse de que había entendido bien. Cuando el velocista asintió soltó una risa—. ¿Y porque?

—Es que simplemente me encantan. Son tan bonitos, y tiernos, y parecen demasiado apretujables y... y... ¡y además pueden nadar, caminar _y_ volar! ¿Que otra razón quieres? Los patos son geniales, y no te atrevas a negarlo. —terminó Pietro digno como él solo. Clint lanzó una carcajada. ¿Realmente habían terminado hablando sobre el amor del chico por los patos? Increíble.

—Jace y Will no están de acuerdo contigo, hermanito. —la voz de Wanda se escuchó por los altavoces_. ¿Es en serio?_,pensó Pietro._ ¿Lo primero que dice en días y eso es lo que se le ocurre decir?_

Seguido de eso, se escucharon un par de forcejeos y discusiones de fondo. ¿Esa era Natasha? Si, definitivamente era Natasha. Y obviamente ese era Tony. ¿Dijo hamburguesa? Bah, daba igual. Al final uno tomó el control.

—Sigan con lo suyo. _Bye_. —dicho y hecho Steve apago el intercomunicador.

Pietro y Clint se miraron unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas de nuevo. En realidad no era tan gracioso, pero en ese momento todo les parecía divertidísimo.

—Mi hermana esta loca. Loca de atar. —se río Pietro echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Steve dijo _bye_? No puedo creerlo, ¡lo dijo! Ahora voy a molestarlo con eso de por vida. —siguió Clint, igual de divertido que su compañero.

Fue en ese momento de diversión que sus miradas chocaron. Azul contra azul. Mar contra cielo.

Sus rostros se encontraban a menos de 20 centímetros de distancia. ¿Cuando se habían acercado tanto? A ninguno le importaba realmente. Las sonrisas habían desaparecido, siendo reemplazadas por expresiones entre serias y llenas de incertidumbre.

Lenta y gradualmente, una música suave y romántica comenzó a sonar, con cuidado de no arruinar el momento. ¿Pero como podría? _Thinking Out Loud_ de _Ed Sheeran_ solo servía para mejorar el ambiente.

Clint, tal vez sin darse cuenta o tal vez si, comenzó a cantar la canción.

—_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_  
_And I just wanna tell you I am_ —el arquero no supo cuando comenzó a dedicarle la canción a su niño de ojos azules, ni cuando ambos comenzaron a acercarse. Sentían la respiración del otro chocando contra la suyo propio, y ninguno parecía tener un problema con ello, ni tampoco intenciones de detenerlo.

Los labios de Pietro se entreabrieron, sin poder creer realmente lo que estaba por suceder. ¿Era real? ¿Estaba sucediendo de verdad? Y la manera en la que Clint había cantado, mirándolo con esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, y con ese tono de voz tan seductor... ¿se lo había dedicado a él? ¿A Pietro Maximoff?

Clint no estaba mejor. Sus pensamientos se basaban en: ¿Eso realmente estaba pasando? ¿Iba a... a besar a Pietro? No podía creerlo. Había soñado despierto con ese momento durante mucho tiempo, especialmente cuando trasladaron al peliplateado a otra facilidad de S.H.I.E.L.D. a la que todos podían entrar, cosa que el arquero aprovechó para visitarlo casi a diario, solo para verlo. También admitía que algunos de esos sueños no habían sucedido mientras estaba despierto, y que no eran solo de un beso, pero eso ya no importaba. En ese momento, Clint Barton solo podía pensar en una cosa: ¿Finalmente iba a besar a Pietro Maximoff? Si. ¿Él lo odiaría después? Ojalá que no, porque tenia la sensación de que si lo besaba, no podría resistir la tentación de hacerlo otra vez.

La distancia entre ambos se iba acortando cada segundo que pasaba, y los latidos de sus corazones aumentaban de manera considerable. Ambos estaban asustados por miedo al rechazo, pero finalmente los sentimientos habían superado a los pensamientos racionales. El corazón le había ganado a la razón. Iban a hacerlo. No importaba que pasase después, esos dos iban a besarse porque sabían que si no lo hacían ahora, tal vez nunca lo harían.

Los segundos pasaban, ninguno animándose a terminar con los dos centímetros que los separaban. Hasta que al fin sucedió. _Pietro Maximoff y Clint Barton se besaron_.

**_•|They would be together|•_**

—¡SI! ¡Está pasando, está pasando! —grito Wanda cuando vio que su hermano y el arquero al fin se besaban. Se volvió hacia los demás—. ¡¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo?! ¡Se están besando! ¡Por fin!

—Si, Wanda, también lo vemos. Y no es necesario gritar, histérica. —le reprochó Natasha, aunque ella también tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Había estado esperando ese momento desde que Clint le había confesado que le gustaba el peliplateado. O sea, ella ya lo había descubierto antes de que éste le contase, pero el saber que su amigo lo aceptaba la había emocionado más de la cuenta.

—Ok, vamos a calmarnos —dijo Tony tal cual lo decía el meme—. Se han besado. Eso no significa que _HawkSilver_ sea real. Todos aquí sabemos que esos dos son bastante tontitos cuando quieren, y probablemente ahora se pongan todos vergonzosos y se queden cada uno en una esquina del elevador mirándose de reojo y desviando la mirada cuando se dan cuenta de que fueron descubiertos. Les daremos un tiempo de calma, para ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas. Si veinticuatro horas después de que ese beso termine no ha habido avances, será tiempo de comenzar la frase cuatro.

¿Era extraño ver a Tony Stark organizando toda esa operación? Si. ¿Escalofriante? Totalmente. ¿Importaba? Realmente no. El hombre si que lo había pensado todo.

Acordaron que cada uno vigilaría a esos dos por seis horas, en intervalos de dos para poder descansar entre vigilancias. Y si después del tiempo estipulado ninguno actuaba, los cuatro tendrían que hacerlo por ellos.

_Clint Barton y Pietro Maximoff estarían juntos_, no importaba que tuviesen que hacer para hacerlo posible.

* * *

Pietro estaba seguro de que nunca había sentido nada tan asombroso como besar a Clint Barton. Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza en su pecho, y se sentía en estado de éxtasis solo con su toque. Al principio solo había sido un pequeño roce de labios, pero al poco tiempo Pietro le había hachado los brazos al cuello al arquero, y éste no había tardado en agarrarlo de la cintura para atraerlo más hacia él. El beso no había dejado de ser dulce en ningún momento, aunque la intensidad de este solo iba en aumento.

¿Era posible sentir tantas cosas solo con un beso? El de cabellos color plata nunca lo había creído posible hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Clint. Pero ahora que lo había hecho, estaba seguro de que era la sensación más maravillosa que había tenido en su vida.

Clint no estaba sintiendo cosas muy diferentes. A diferencia de Pietro, no era la primera vez que Clint sentía cosas al besar a alguien, pero si era la primera vez que lo sentía con tanta fuerza y... felicidad. Con Laura nunca había terminado de sentirse pleno, siempre había habido algo que faltaba. Ahora sabía que ese algo era Pietro. Todo de él le encantaba y le hacía sentirse bien y completo. Por eso las cosas con Laura nunca funcionaron, porque ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

El arquero subió sus manos al cabello del chico, y enterró los dedos en este, desordenándolo. Había comprobado su teoría: el cabello de Pietro Maximoff era extremadamente suave. Y le encantaba.

En el momento dado, ambos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno, pero ninguno apartó la mirada del otro en cuanto abrieron los ojos.

Las miradas de ambos reflejaban exactamente lo mismo. Temor. Deseo. _Amor_. Ambos lo sentían dentro suyo, no podían evitarlo. No _querían_ evitarlo.

Pero al final ocurrió lo temido por los que habían organizado toda esta situación. Ambos bajaron la mirada avergonzados, y se separaron lo más que podían en sus cuatro metros cuadrados de espacio (agradeciéndole a Stark por hacer sus elevadores tan innecesariamente grandes), sin dirigirse la palabra.

* * *

La persona encargada de vigilar a Clint y a Pietro en ese momento, Natasha, dio un gruñido irritado por el comportamiento de ambos y encendió el temporizador. Oficialmente las veinticuatro horas de plazo habían comenzado.

Igualmente, los entendía. Era difícil admitir sus sentimientos, ella lo sabía más que nadie. Y con su situación, en donde no tenían ni idea de si realmente estaban haciendo lo correcto... si, los entendía. Pero aún así, no podían dejar que el miedo los venciera. Ella se había arriesgado, y ahora ya estaban por cumplirse cuatro meses desde que había comenzado su noviazgo con Bruce.

La pelirroja los observó a cada uno detenidamente. Clint se encontraba con las piernas fleccionadas, los codos apoyados en las rodillas, y la cabeza gacha, aunque tal y como había dicho Tony, miraba furtivamente a su _compañero de habitación_ (¿siguiera calificaban como compañeros de habitación?) de cuando en cuando, desviando la mirada cuando advertía que Pietro comenzaba a sentirse observado.

El peliplateado actuaba de forma parecida. Este se encontraba abrazando sus piernas con los brazos, con la frente apoyada en las rodillas y los ojos cerrados. A veces los abría y alzaba la cabeza para espiar a Clint, aunque rápidamente volvía a su posición anterior por miedo a ser descubierto.

La ex-espía rusa se contuvo de gritar. La situación estaba resultando ser bastante frustrante. Acababan de comerse la boca, ¿que no era obvio? ¡Se amaban, punto final! Pero no, tenían que complicarse la existencia, por supuesto que si. Hombres, lo complejizaban todo.

Natasha decidió tener fe. Solo habían pasado unos minutos, de seguro aún estaban en _shock_, y por eso no actuaban. Si, de seguro era eso.

Obviamente, estaba equivocada.

Las veinticuatro horas pasaron, y durante todo ese tiempo, nada pasó. Entre medio tanto Clint como Pietro durmieron un poco, siendo vigilados constantemente sin saberlo (bueno, lo sospechaban, pero no podían estar seguros). Y cuando ninguno dijo nada en todo ese tiempo, los cuatro vengadores responsables de esa operación supieron que era el momento. La fase cuatro debía ser efectuada. Y rápido.

* * *

Clint se encontraba mortificado. ¿Porque había hecho eso? Bueno, tampoco se quejaba, le había encantado. Pietro besaba tan bien... ¡pero ese no era el problema! Ahora probablemente el peliplateado lo odiara. Pero le había devuelto el beso...

¡Agh, el amor era tan complicado!

Pietro se encontraba en la misma situación. ¿Que pasaría ahora? Para que preguntaba, obviamente ahora Clint lo odiaba, y lo mejor que podría hacer era esconderse con Bob Esponja en su piña debajo del mar.

¿Porque lo había besado? ¡¿Porque le había encantado tanto?! Pietro estaba a punto de morirse ahí mismo.

Viendo la escena, Tony sonrió un poco culpable.

—Solo para que lo sepan, no es nada personal... bueno, lo es. ¡Arruinan mi shipp! Pero eso no importa —negó con la cabeza—. Solo digo, no me odien. Me lo agradecerán más tarde.

—¿Sabes que no te escuchan, verdad? —preguntó Steve preocupado por la salud mental de su novio.

—Por supuesto que lo se, pero así me siento un poco menos culpable. —confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh... supongo que está bien —aceptó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque su atención rápidamente volvió a la grabación—. ¿Vas a hacerlo?

—Quedan solo treinta segundos. —respondió Tony, comenzando la cuenta regresiva, secretamente deseando que esos dos comenzaran a hablar antes de que él llegara a cero. Realmente no le hacía mucha ilusión el hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero si era necesario... lo haría.

Cuando el multimillonario llegó a cero, él y el rubio se miraron antes de que Tony volviera a hablar.

—FRIDAY, administra el suero V-302 en el elevador privado de los Vengadores, lo suficiente para que el efecto dure mas o menos quince minutos. —pidió cerrando los ojos con un poco de culpabilidad, aunque los abrió de inmediato. _Es por una buena causa_, se dijo mentalmente.

—De inmediato, señor Stark.

En las grabaciones no se notaba nada inusual, después de todo el gas era indoloro, incoloro e incoloro. Tony y Bruce habían desarrollado principalmente para interrogar prisioneros sin necesidad de violencia, pero tomarían ventaja del suero con ellos dos. ¿Que mejor manera de confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos que con un suero de la verdad, no?

**_•|They both complemented each other|•_**

Para Pietro y Clint, ese era sin duda el momento más incómodo de sus vidas. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero habían tenido tiempo de dormir así que suponían que al menos un día.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de un micrófono encendiéndose, y la voz de Tony Stark inundo en lugar.

—Ok, creímos que dejarlos solos funcionaría, pero ya que no es cierto... da igual. Voy a hacer una pregunta. ¿Que sientes por Pietro, Clint? No te cortes, solo déjalo salir. —Tony, o la voz de Tony, no dijo nada mas.

Al principio ninguno de los dos entendió el porqué de la pregunta. ¿Realmente creían que Clint respondería sin más? La respuesta llegó en segundos. De un momento a otro, el arquero sintió la obligación de hablar, de responder a la pregunta que se le había sido impuesta. No quería hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin su permiso.

—Yo... —el de cabellos plateados alzó la mirada, sorprendido de que el rubio hablara—. Yo le amo. Desde que quedó en coma y ya no sentía su presencia molestando por todas partes. Me di cuenta de que... de que si él muriera yo... yo no podría ser feliz. Porque él se había vuelto mi felicidad y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Cuando lo veo no pienso en nada más que en si su cabello será tan sedoso como creo, o en sus preciosos ojos azules que me hipnotizan, o simplemente en lo guapo que se ve. Su acento es como una droga, cuando lo escucho solo puedo pensar en cómo hacerlo hablar de nuevo para oírlo otra vez. Y cuando se prepara para correr se ve tan hermoso con esa cara de concentración y esa sonrisa fácil que pone... me pongo nervioso solo ante la posibilidad de estar a solas con él porque probablemente lo arruine todo, porque la verdad es que no podría vivir sin Pietro Maximoff en mi vida.

Clint se sonrojó al encontrar su mirada con la del peliplateado (que también estaba como un tomate), desviando rápidamente sus ojos azules.

—Ok, segunda pregunta. ¿Que sientes por Clint, Pietro? Puedes explayarte, no hay problema. —la voz de Tony volvió a hacerse presente.

Pietro, al igual que Clint, no pudo contener las palabras antes de que salieras de sus labios.

—¿Que siento por Clint? Deberías preguntar que _no_ siento por él. Cuando estoy cerca de él, es lo único en lo que puedo pensar, porque acapara mi atención con solo entrar en una habitación. Incluso cuando no está allí, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, ¿como podría? Sus ojos, su cara, la manera en la que sonríe cuando algo le parece gracioso, o como tensa los brazos cuando lanza una flecha, incluso su manera de caminar me parece lo más hermoso que he visto. Y su voz, simplemente me desarma con una sola oración. Así que si me preguntas que siento por Clint Barton, diría que lo amo, que lo amo con toda mi alma, me di cuenta de eso cuando vi que por salvar a ese niño pequeño estaba dispuesto a morir.

Los dos hombres encerrados en el elevador se miraron a los ojos, y esta vez ninguno apartó la mirada. No movían un músculo, demasiado concentrados en el otro como para pensar en algo más.

—... ¿y van a besarse ya, o...? —tal y como había pasado el día anterior, se escuchó un forcejeo por el micrófono.

Alguien, probablemente Steve, dijo algo como _mimwle wimblee_ (a saber que significaría eso), y ¿Wanda? Probablemente, si, grito algo sobre _su_ _shipp_ y _mariposas_, hasta que al final le quitaron el micrófono a Stark y lo apagaron.

Eso sirvió para liberar la tensión entre el rubio y el peliplateado, porque en menos de nada estaban riendo otra vez. Clint se levantó y se acercó a Pietro, sentándose cerca. _Muy_ cerca.

—¿Lo que dijiste... fue en serio? —preguntó el velocista en un susurro temeroso, con la cabeza gacha.

—Todas y cada una de las palabras —respondió el arquero de la misma manera, alzando delicadamente el mentón de su contrario para quedar cara a cara—. ¿Y tú? ¿Tu también ibas en serio?

—¿Acaso lo dudas? —respondió Pietro acercando sus labios a los de Clint, quien no se molesto en responder y junto sus labios con los de Pietro.

A diferencia del primero que esos dos se habían dado hace sólo veinticuatro horas, ese beso era más apasionado, menos delicado, pero no por eso con menos sentimientos. Nuevamente, las sensaciones que habían tenido con su primer beso volvieron a florecer, igual de fuertes que antes, una sensación asombrosa. Sus bocas encajaban como si hubiesen sido esculpidas para estar juntas, y puede que así fuera. ¿Como no habían hecho eso antes? ¿Porque de habían resistido tanto para juntar sus labios otra vez?

La falta de aire volvió a interferir entre ellos, y con mucho pesar ambos tuvieron que separarse, aunque solo por unos centímetros. Se quedaron en silencio, viéndose el uno al otro.

—¿Tus ojos siempre han sido así de azules? Que pregunto, si los he visto miles de veces, por supuesto que si —Pietro río a carcajadas con el comentario de Clint, que lo atrajo a su regazo, quedando frente a frente—. ¿Quieres ser mi novio, niño?

—No hagas preguntas para las cuales ya tienes respuesta, anciano. —dijo mientras volvía a besarle, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al final, pese a las adversidades e inseguridades que ambos tenían, lo habían logrado. Al fin estaban juntos_. Porque ambos se complementaban el uno al otro_, así lo había escrito el destino.

**_•|You didn't see that coming?|•_**

—No puedo creer que esto realmente esté pasando. —comentó Bruce, alucinado al igual que la gran mayoría de los presentes. ¿Y como no estarlo? Tony Stark iba a casarse con Steve Rogers en tan solo cinco minutos, solo de pensarlo era extraño.

El como Steve había logrado amarrar a Tony había sido una situación muy graciosa. Ambos estaban peleando por una estupidez (aunque en el momento les hubiera parecido muy importante), y habían comenzado a gritarse como lo hacían cuando se conocieron.

La cuestión es que en algún momento de la trifulca, Steve dijo"_¡Cásate conmigo, pedazo de hojalata!_" y Tony respondió"_¡Creí que nunca lo preguntarías, Capipaleta!_"_. _Steve saco unos anillos preciosos, y el resto ya es historia.

Ahora, seis meses después, frente al altar se encontraba un Steve a punto de explotar de nervios, mientras Bucky (a quien habían encontrado meses después de la guerra contra Ultron y habiendo recuperado la memoria, fue librado de todos los cargos) trataba de calmarlo. Obviamente, no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

—¿Y si se arrepintió? ¿Si si llama a su traje y se va? ¿¡Y si ya se fue!? —decía Steve a punto de perder la compostura.

—Ire a asegurarme de que _no_ se ha ido, Cap —Pietro volteó los ojos y en un segundo ya no se encontraba allí, volviendo siete segundos después—. Esta ahí, casi listo. Le dije que comenzamos en cinco y me aseguro que estará allí en diez.

El rubio suspiró aliviado, obviamente reconociendo a su prometido en las palabras del peliplateado, y más tranquilo comenzó a jugar con la flor que estaba en su solapa.

—Gracias —le susurró Sam, con una mirada agradecida—. Si no se calmaba probablemente uno de los novios hubiera tenido un ojo morado. Mi regalo de bodas, ya sabes. —aunque lo dijo en tono bromista, Pietro supo que Sam lo decía en serio.

—Si eso pasaba, probablemente Tony se hubiera reído y hubiera comentado algo sobre los nervios de Steve. Gracias por ahorrarnos los años de burlas, Pietro. —agradeció Natasha con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Ya ven? Soy asombroso. —se río el de cabellos plateados haciendo una pose haciendo que todos comenzaran a carcajearse, en medio del patio en donde se efectuaría el evento.

—Lo que tú digas, niño. —se burló Clint pasando un brazo por su cintura para atraerlo hacia si. El velocista se hizo el ofendido, pero en ningún momento negó el contacto.

Al final la boda dio inicio, pero aunque estaba mirando atentamente toda la ceremonia, Pietro pensaba en otras cosas. ¿Lo haría? ¿Lo haría en serio? O sea, ya había hablado con Wanda sobre el tema. Y con Natasha. Y con Steve. Y Tony. Y Bruce y Thor, y también con Sam, y Bucky, y Visión. Bueno, que había hablado del tema con todos, y la respuesta había sido siempre la misma. _Hazlo_.

Pero con quien no había hablado era con Clint, y era realmente su respuesta la que le importaba. La única, en realidad.

Tony y Steve no parecieron escuchar nada de lo que decía el ministro que los estaba casando. De hecho, ninguno hubiera reaccionado de no ser porque Rhodey le dio un golpe a Tony para que recitara sus votos. La verdad es que fue una escena bastante graciosa.

Fue una ceremonia preciosa, ambos se miraban con amor y devoción, y todos los presentes supieron que esa unión duraría mucho, _mucho_ tiempo. Cuando el ministro pregunto si alguien se oponía, algunos de los vengadores consideraron decir _yo_ para molestar un rato y tomar venganza (cofcof Pietro y Clint cofcof), pero decidieron no amargarles el día a los tórtolos.

Por fin, Steve y Tony se dieron el _sí_, y se dieron su primer beso como casados. Mentiría si dijera que no hubo llantos, Wanda estaba bastante emotiva. Visión estuvo abrazándola durante toda la ceremonia, porque ella no paraba de sollozar diciendo que era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, y que ella quería tener una boda así. Pietro y Sam se la pasaron molestándola con eso, mientras Visión, Clint, Bruce y Natasha los regañaban a ver si paraban. Obviamente no resultó, pero eso no es especialmente importante.

Thor, a diferencia de ellos, prestó real atención a la ceremonia sentando junto a Jane, queriendo saber como eran las costumbres midgardianas al momento de contraer matrimonio.

Ya en la fiesta, algunos hicieron un brindis por los novios. En el momento dado Clint menciono el legendario _lenguaje_ de Steve, al igual que ese _bye_ que quedaría en la memoria de todos. Ante esto el rubio no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y rogar porque lo olvidaran algún día. También hablaron sobre las peleas infantiles que tenían esos dos sobre literalmente cualquier cosa, desde quien comía el último pedazo de pastel, hasta quien iría con quien en las misiones. Todas esas anécdotas terminaban con un beso o un abrazo entre ellos.

Pietro prestaba atención, reía en los momentos indicados, e incluso dio su propio discurso para los novios. Pero su atención se encontraba en otra cosa, y su hermana lo notó.

—Solo hazlo, Pietro. No dirá que no —Wanda se detuvo un momento—. Ya pasamos por esto una vez, y terminó con ustedes dos metidos en un elevador una semana. ¿Quieres que vuelva a pasar? Porque yo no tengo ningún problema.

—¡Tranquila, tranquila, lo haré! Geez, Wanda, ¿que te sucede estos días? Estas más emocional de lo normal —Pietro pensó en lo que dijo y abrió los ojos como platos ante el pensamiento que le llegó a la mente. ¿Su hermana no había tenido náuseas esas últimas dos semanas? Por Dios que no fuera así porque si no mataría a un androide—. Ok, hablaremos de eso más tarde, Wanda.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de la pelirroja, que obviamente había leído su mente y se sabía descubierta, Pietro casi grito. _Casi_. En ese momento, había una cosa que tenía que hacer antes de poder preocuparse por completo en cómo asesinar a una máquina con sentimientos evolutivos por dejar embarazada a su hermanita.

El peliplateado se acercó a Clint y le susurró al oído lo que había descubierto de su hermana. El arquero alzó las cejas sorprendido, pero nada de eso se comparó con lo que vino después, cuando Pietro se subió una vez más a la tarima.

—Si me permiten su atención, por favor —el de cabellos plateados hizo tintinear su copa, atrayendo la atención de los demás—. Gracias. Quiero dar un anuncio. No, más bien, quiero hacer una pregunta —los vengadores, que ya sabían lo que estaba por pasar, miraron emocionados al velocista. Excepto Clint, que no entendía un carajo, claro—. Ok, aquí voy... —carraspeó un poco—. Clint, desde que te conocí me pareciste especial. Al principio nunca hubiera creído que terminaríamos en esta situación, ni siquiera que nos haríamos amigos, pero al parecer el destino ya estaba escrito. Estar a tu lado es como estar en el cielo, y podría apostar a que estar allí tampoco sería tan maravilloso como pasar mi tiempo contigo. No puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti metido en cada segundo, y es por eso que te pregunto ahora: Clinton Francis Barton, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz al casarte conmigo? —en algún momento de su propuesta, Pietro se había hincado en una rodilla y había sacado una caja con dos anillos de plata en ella.

Clint tenía la boca por los suelos. ¿Estaba oyendo lo que creía que estaba oyendo? Pietro, _su_ Pietro... ¿le estaba pidiendo matrimonio?

Luego de salir de su aturdimiento, el arquero pudo finalmente responder.

—No hagas preguntas para las cuales ya tienes respuesta, niño. —dijo la misma frase que el velocista le había dicho cuando él le había pedido ser su novio en ese elevador hacía un tiempo ya, con una sonrisa que le cruzaba todo el rostro.

El peliplateado estaba un segundo más tarde junto a Clint, colocándole el anillo en el dedo. El arquero no perdió tiempo en hacer lo mismo con él, para luego agarrarlo de la cintura y besarlo tiernamente.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, al igual que las exclamaciones de felicidad y los gritos de los vengadores, cobrando apuestas. Al parecer no todos creían que el velocista se animará a hacer la pregunta. Y ahora Wanda, Natasha, Bruce y Thor tenían 100 dólares más en el bolsillo.

Cuando ambos se separaron, sus frentes quedaron juntas, sus respiraciones mezcladas y sus miradas conectadas.

—¿Cuando... cómo...? —Clint no podía formar una frase coherente, y Pietro lo sabía.

—Que,_ ¿acaso no lo viste venir?_ —pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona antes de volver a besarlo.

**_FIN_**


End file.
